


Babes in Toyland

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-14
Updated: 2007-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/"></a><b>harryron100</b> Prompt: Toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babes in Toyland

_**Drabble: Babes in Toyland**_  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) Prompt: Toys  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/innuendo  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for the use of her sharp, beta-reading eyes. :)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Babes in Toyland

~

“So we’ve decided to celebrate Yule a bit differently this year,” Ron said.

“Oh?” Hermione looked mildly interested.

“Yeah. We’re buying toys.” Ron grinned.

Hermione gasped. “Ron,” she whispered urgently. “You do realize that most people keep their... extracurricular activities private?”

Ron looked puzzled. “What extracurricular activities?” he asked. “We’re planning to give them to the orphanage.”

“Oh! You mean _toys_ toys.” Hermione backed away. “I thought... never mind.”

Ron was still staring after her when Harry came over. “What’s going on?” he asked.

Ron repeated the conversation to Harry, who shrugged. “I dunno. Hermione can be really odd sometimes.”

~


End file.
